He Saved You
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: Getting chased by monsters has always been a pretty normal thing in Gravity Falls. What isn't usual, however, getting separated from your friend in a forest and getting stuck with some kid. (The story doesn't have any real muffin shipping in it, but if you want to call it that, I have zero problem with it)


**Before this goes anywhere, remember kids, don't do what Robbie does. Look up basic first aid if you want to know what the proper procedures, but for now, know that what Robbie does is wrong. You could hurt someone one. Badly. So don't do it, m'kay?**

– **DC**

…  
…

"Okay, I get it," a pause, "Come on, dude, I said I get it! We don't hate each other as much as we say we do. And... and I need you more than you need me right now."

Robbie shook the limp body lay next to him, but it did nothing. He chewed his bottom lip, a nervous habit he thought he had broken years ago, but came back during severe stress. Robbie slide himself and the unconscious child further under the rocky ledge. It was the only thing that protected them from the ferocious beast. The teen wondered what happened to his friend and the boy's sister. He was worried, but at the moment, he needed to get himself out alive. Well, him _and _Dipper.

Speaking of, it had never occurred to the teen to check the small child for injuries. As carefully as he could, Robbie racked his hands through tangled, brunet hair in search of any gashes. He found one on the back of Dipper's head. It wasn't a surprise seeing as the hair around the gash was matted in blood, and since his head was what connected first with the ground after the monster threw the kid. Moving on, Robbie searched Dipper's arms and legs. Luckily, his arms only had minor cuts; however, the brunet's right ankle was swollen and purple. '_Great, that means he can't walk,' _theteen thought bitterly. Everything else seemed to be okay.

They needed to get out of the damned forest and preferably with Wendy and Mabel beside them.

Suddenly there was a low growl from above. A chill ran down Robbie's spin before he clasped a hand over his mouth. He did his best not to scream though every bone in his body wanted to. Heavy footsteps crawled overhead. Gravel and dirt rained onto the youths.

Robbie slowly moved closer to Dipper. He took off his hoodie, placed the child on his back as though Robbie were giving him a piggie-back ride, and secured his jacket tightly around them both. Robbie tested the makeshift hammock by giving it a tug. He was satisfied with his work; Dipper probably wouldn't fall off his back now.

The movement from above could still be heard, although it was far more subtle. Robbie knew it would be a waiting game. Robbie pulled his knees to his chest in an attempt to stop himself from shaking. He knew the town was weird. Who didn't!? But the teen hardly ever had to face the paranormal weirdness _this _close before. Well... with the exception of a few times when he was younger and the first time he meet the Pines twins. Robbie halfheartedly glared at Dipper, it was like he was some kind of magnet for this kind of stuff.

After a while of sitting in silent uneasiness, Robbie noticed something. There was actual silence.

The teen perked up at the thought of the monster finally leaving. He waited a few more minutes to make sure the beast hadn't just paused. Nothing answered him. Robbie crawled on his hands and knees until he was able to peak up at the grass above him. So far he was in the clear. Robbie rose to his feet and braved a few more steps. As he emerged from the shadows he saw that the monster was no longer there.

Robbie decided it was time to get the hell out of there. He quickly adjusted Dipper and made a break for it. He moved as fast as he could while still being stealthy. The teen had made it past a few trees before a roar echoed through the air. It made the fine, black hairs on Robbie's neck stand on end.

"Okay, fuck stealth," Robbie breathed, kicking up his pace and running as fast as his legs would carry him. He could hear the creature taking off behind him. "No, no, no, no, no, no," Robbie chanted to himself.

In final desperation, because he could hear the creature getting closer by the second, he screamed for help. Robbie hadn't really expected anyone to come. Who was going to fight a giant monster to save him? ButRobbie felt a need to try at least. It wasn't just his own life after all, it was Dipper's too. Therefore, every option needed to be chanced.

A "_swoosh_"caught the teen off guard and he ducted behind a tree to see what had just transpired behind him. A hatchet had been thrown and nailed the beast in the neck. Its greenish-crimson blood gushed from the wound, but that didn't cause the monster to falter. Instead, it swung it's fists wildly in a fit of rage.

What sounded like a gun was fired and a grappling hook appeared, soaring from a pile of foliage. The wire wrapped itself around the beast's legs. The creature wobbled before the final blow was promptly delivered: a dirt covered redhead jumped down from the top of a nearby tree and landed a hard kick to the monster's head.

_'God bless Wendy_,' Robbie mused.

A sharp crack was heard upon contact. The force drove the beast to the ground, which shook the land with a force as strong as that of an earthquake, where the corpse lay. Wendy tumbled off of the creature's face before landing ungracefully on her rear. Mabel sprung from the bushes she had hid in to help her friend get up. The two celebrated with a high five.

Robbie stepped out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind and gave a sigh or relief. This awful ordeal was over, but most importantly...

"You guys are safe," Robbie said, smiling at his best friend and the young twin.

"Robbie," The girls cheered at the sight of the tattered Gothic teen.

"But wait, where's Dipper?" Mabel asked, worry running through her words and over her face.

Robbie half turned his body so that the girls could see the young boy strapped to his back. Mabel was the first to his side, as if she simply had materialized there. "_Dipper_! What happened to him? Will he be okay?" Mabel cried, twisting her dirty, ripped sweater in her hands.

"_That_," Robbie said, jutting his thumb at the now dead creature, "did this to him. Dumbass was... he... he saved me and ended up getting hurt. I don't know what's going to happen."

Robbie looked to the ground sorrowfully, believing it to be all his fault. The kid could be dying and it was all because of him. "Did you try waking him up?" Wendy asked, approaching her friend after finally freeing her hatchet and Mabel's grappling hook.

"Duh," Robbie snapped. One look from the redhead and he knew he fucked up. The teen couldn't help his short temper though, he was deep in self loathing and felt pretty useless at the moment. He didn't have the energy to filter anything. "Right, sorry. Yeah, I tried waking him up, but the kid didn't bat an eye," he informed.

Wendy gently, but firmly, tapped Dipper's shoulder while calling his name loudly. He didn't stir. She frowned with concern before she checked his breathing and pulse. "He's alive," Wendy informed, earning a grin from Mabel and a small smile from Robbie. "_But_ we need to get him to a hospital. Soon,"

"Come on then, Mabel knows the way," the small brunette urged, rushing in a direction. She stopped every so often to make sure the two teens were following before rushing off again.


End file.
